How many positive 3-digit numbers are divisible by 7?
Explanation: Note that $7 \times 14 = 98 < 100 < 105 = 7 \times 15$ and $7 \times 142 = 994 < 1000 < 1001 = 7 \times 143$.  So the list of 3-digit numbers divisible by 7 is $105,112,\ldots,994$, and when we divide this list by 7, we get the list $15,16,17,\ldots,141,142$, which has $142 - 15 + 1 = \boxed{128}$ numbers.